


Don't Starve : Villain Edition

by Lastel



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Arson, Crack, Gen, He Is The Only Adult Here, He Understands Now Kurogiri's Pain, Misadventures, Mésaventures, Spinner Is So Done
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastel/pseuds/Lastel
Summary: Dabi, Toga et Spinner se retrouvent dans le monde de Don't Starve.Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal tourner ?...<< - OH PUTAIN C'EST UN ARBRE QUI MARCHE !!!- Il n'est pas mignon du tout ...- OH PUTAIN IL SE DIRIGE DROIT VERS NOUS !!!- Un arbre ? J'm'en occupe.- OH PUTAIN NON DABI ON EST DANS UNE FOR─ >>Ou : Comment Toga adopta un coffre à pattes, au grand dam de ses infortunés compagnons.
Relationships: Dabi & Iguchi Shuuichi | Spinner, Dabi & Toga Himiko, Iguchi Shuuichi | Spinner & Toga Himiko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Don't Starve : Villain Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Salut !
> 
> Je laisse ici une petite fic sur les (més)aventures d'un trio farfelu dans le monde de Don't Starve : Reign of Giants ! C'est juste une crack fic pour me détendre, où je transposerais certaines de mes expériences du jeu ou celles d'autres, les chapitres seront ( normalement ) assez courts, comme vous pouvez le voir !
> 
> Je tiens à préciser que j'ai beaucoup plus joué à Shipwrecked qu'à RoG, je risque peut-être parfois de confondre des méchaniques ou des éléments, j'essaierais de revérifier en écrivant ! 
> 
> Petite parenthèse, je joue en anglais, et c'est _vraiment_ trop fastidieux de chercher _toutes_ les équivalences des noms d'items/mobs/etc, alors j'en conserverais certains dans la langue originelle !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

\- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Dabi atterit le premier, s'écrasant sur le sol, se brisant tous les os et le souffle coupé. Spinner vint ensuite, s'écrasant sur Dabi. Et Toga vint enfin, rebondissant sur Spinner.

Un _pop_ retentit tout près d'eux.

\- Hey, l'ami. T'as pas l'air bien.

Deux paires d'yeux de poisson mort ( Dabi avait la tête enfoncée dans le sol, et était en train d'asphyxier sous le poids des deux autres ) se tournèrent vers la brindille d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix qui produisait des sons d'harmonium comme s'ils étaient censés comprendre ce qu'elle déblatérait.

Heureusement qu'il y avait les sous(sur?)-titres pour leur traduire l'instrumentais.

\- Tu ferais mieux de te dénicher un truc à manger avant que la nuit tombe.

_Pourquoi il nous parle au singulier ?_

Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu résoudre ce problème de première importance, Brindill'homme disparut dans un autre _pop_ et un nuage de poussière.

Ils ( Toga et Spinner, Dabi commençait pour sa part à devenir violet ─ du moins les parties de sa peau qui ne l'étaient pas encore ─ du manque d'air ) clignèrent des yeux, et Toga finit par demander :

\- On est où, là ?

Spinner haussa les épaules, suivant un tumbleweed d'un regard méfiant.

\- Comment on a fini là ?

Spinner haussa les épaules, surveillant un dindon qui gloussait près d'un buisson de baie qu'il venait de dépouiller.

\- On rentre comment ?

Spinner haussa les épaules, assistant avec fascination à un duel de vautours qui se disputaient un cuissot sans s'apercevoir qu'un catcoon le mangeait derrière leur dos.

\- On fait quoi ?

Spinner haussa les épaules, contemplant les petites abeilles rouges qui butinaient les fleurs.

Toga, enfin, posa _L_ _a_ Question **™ :**

\- On va bouffer quoi entretemps ?

_Cela_ fit réagir le lézard, qui se tourna vers elle pour répondre ... eh bien, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait répondre, mais l'effort pénible de chercher quelque chose d'intelligent et d'approprié lui fut épargné par un brusque pic de chaleur au-dessous d'eux, leur rappelant que _non, les brins secs sous sa main n'étaient **pas** de l'herbe, mais les cheveux d'un pyromane au **très** mauvais caractère, sur qui ils étaient **assis depuis tout à l'heure**._

Quand ils ne furent plus en danger d'être transformés en petit bois, la nuit tombait déjà.


End file.
